User blog:Shricx/Random Blog-y Post-y Thing-y
So, after sitting around for the past few hours with nothing to do, I have decided (with a little persuasion from Lozz) to make my first official blog post. There is one /slight/ problem in that I have no idea of what the fuck to type, so I came up with the ingenious idea of typing down any random shit that pops into my head over the next hour or so, in the hopes that someone who reads this (as far as I can tell, only Nefisa and Duckie) will find the words pixelated here vaguely interesting. I guess the first thing that springs to mind to write here is why I joined Dollars, which is a tale I do not believe I have ever divulged to anyone. I wish I could tell you it was a fascinating tale that involved daring missions of grandeur, where I put life and limb on the line just to become part of this overwhelming community! I /wish/ I could tell you that, but sadly, the truth is that I never actually /intended/ to become a Dollar. I just, sort of, stumbled into it. I'm a very retardedly impressionable boy, and after reading a few of the Durarara light novels, I found that I loved the whole idea behind the Dollars, especially the sense of community. However, I never acted upon this urge until after watching the Durarara anime series back in the summer of 2010. After watching the final episode I thought to myself, in a more colourful manner, "Well sweet bippy, I dun want me some of that thurr com-unit-ay action" and decided to search for Dollars groups using the magical site that is Google. Naturally, the first link to hit me lead me to DG, and it was there that I was greeted by the familiar Login screen from the anime. I didn't pay much attention to the forum, and I still don't now, I have my account there, but to me the real area of interest was the chat. I was bemused by the choices we had for chat icons, and hurriedly chose the gray icon in order to quickly join the rooms. As I entered the first room, I couldn't help but find joy in the multitude of activities that were taking place, and it was in this room that I met several people who, over time, I would come to hold as friends. I was greeted warmly by most of the room inhabitants, and, if memory serves me correctly, I ended up fighting a losing battle with Akuma before leaving the room and the chat. I'd decided that I'd had my fill of Dollars, and that my thirst for joining the community had been thoroughly quenched. Naturally, I was back on the chat the next day. I decided to enter the room with a Blue icon as opposed to Gray, just to try and define myself in the group a bit more. However, I was unaware of the legend that is the Blue Nazi, and before I could say "Sup bitches!" I was thrown from the room! (I may or may not've argued with Deet about my right to be blue in a manner which may or may not've warranted me deserving to be kicked.) After repeating this process several times, I finally returned to the room in Gray, with everything but my Pride intact. Despite my earlier douche-ness, Deet and various other members were rather nice to me, and I quickly began to settle in and found myself making friends, including one very dear friend, Chrome, however that is another story for, more than likely, another blog post. Anyway, as I said, I began to settle in and pretty soon I was visiting the chat rooms on a regular basis, to the point that I was no longer considered a n00b, at least in my mind, and then over time, I found myself calling myself a "regular" member, with permission to use the Blue icon that I had long fought for. Probably the strangest moment I had was after I left Dollars for a month or so last winter, when I returned in January, I expected no one to remember me, and yet I was greeted warmly by some of my peers, and even by some newer members who I'd never met, but who had somehow heard of me. I've had alot of good times with alot of different Dollars, and I truly will cherish the moments that I've had and the moments that are still to come. End of the First proper Shitty Shricx Blog Page Thing! @)--;--'-- Category:Blog posts